Toxin from the jellyfish Stomolophus meleagris has been selected for intensive chemical, biochemical, pharmacological, and toxicological investigations. Unlike other species of jellyfish, toxin from this species can be collected in large amounts without contaminatic from tentacles or other tissue; yet, produces clinical symptoms in test animals very similar to symptoms produced by the more dangerous and/or nuisance jellyfish. Thus, by intensively studying the toxin from this one species, it is anticipated that we can better understand the toxins of many of the other jellyfish, as well as the mechanism by which they work. Preliminary investigations will be concerned with a comprehensive characterization of the toxin, followed by intensive isolation and purification studies. Emphasis throughout the investigation will be on the cause-effect relationships of the different isolated components. The final objective of the proposal is to develop anatagnists for each of the components of the toxin, and thus develop (1) a total treatment for persons stung by jellyfish and (2) a preventive measure to be administered to individuals prior to entering jellyfish infested waters to inhibit or minimize the effects of jellyfish stings.